What the Others Say
by Chaos Zeh Panda
Summary: Lee knows that he and Gai cannot last. Not only morally, but legally they shouldn't be together. So he takes it upon himself to leave. Perhaps forever. The first chapter isn't too bad, but later chapters will probably be rated M, so excuse the rating.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Sensei,_

_I am writing you this letter for two reasons. One, because I love you with all my heart and never want that to change. Two, because I can never see you again. Now I know what you may be thinking, but please let me explain... _

_I know we are not supposed to love each other like this... and I know that if anyone finds out about our love we will be separated. Probably forever._

_I have gone over this in my mind at night, and it keeps me from sleep, knowing the predicament I am in. You are in... and, to tell the truth, I do not care at all about what all of the other people say. All I care about is the fact that they have the power to take you away from me. They say that we are defying god by loving each other, simply because we both are of the same sex, and because you are so much older than me. They say, and think that a man loving another man is against god and nature. But they are wrong. If their god, if any god, considered us sinners then why would he give me such feelings? And why would I feel such passion when you kiss me..._

_You know, at first I was convinced that they were right. That I was a reject of god and a creature of sin. But now I have found solstice in the fact that their god, a god of hypocrisy and propaganda, either doesn't exist... or shouldn't. Now I know that all there is up above is sky, and below us only soil. Around us only others and the environment, and inside us only our emotions. The greatest of those being hate and love. For you, the latter of course. But that is the reason I must leave. Legally, I cannot be yours. If someone discovers our passion, I will be taken away from you and we will not see each other again. I can promise you that they will not be understanding, not be kind. They never were when I first admitted my attraction to men, and they definitely would not be of this._

_I know this cannot last. We will be found out, and I will be taken away and you will probably go to jail. I cannot risk getting you into trouble, my Sensei. I love you too much to let that happen. And that is why I have to leave, because I wouldn't be able to bear seeing you face and knowing that you will never be mine again._

_Goodbye, and with Love,_

_Rock Lee_

Lee held the finished note in his right hand, and felt his face dampen as the tears he had tried so hard to hold back came rolling down. He sat on the edge of the bed, and he could feel the heat coming off of the sleeping Gai on the other side. He had to force himself to do so, almost against his own will, but slid the note under his Sensei's pillow. Shuddering, and with the tears still sliding down his face, he pulled on the top part of the spandex he always seemed to wear, and heading towards the dorr. He opened it, and looked back. Gai was still sleeping, breathing healthily and with a smile on his face. Lee smiled at him, and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

An alarm clock sounded. Gai immediatly sat up with a jerk, a smile on his face as usual. He reached out and turned the alarm off, then stretched and swung his legs over the edge to put his feet on the floor. He always seemed to be in a cheery mood when he woke up. Absentmindedly, he moved his hand over to where Lee had been the night before, to ask why he hadn't woken up, but only found a cold patch on the mattress. He froze for a moment, puzzled, then looked over his shoulder. No one was there. This was so unusual it almost scared him. "Lee?" he called out, to no reply.

The Konoha Jounin felt something, and looked at his left hand, which seemed to be touching something underneathe his pillow. It was a slip of paper. He slid it out from the pillow and opened it up carefully, his eyes beginning to scan back and forth. His brow crinkled in confusion before he even began to actually read. This was obviously from Lee, but this was so unlike him. To leave a note instead of telling him himself. He dismissed the thought from his mind and began reading. _I know we are not supposed to love each other like this... and I know that if anyone finds out about our love we will be separated. Probably forever. _Gai's eyes began to widen. _I know this cannot last. We will be found out, and I will be taken away and you will probably go to jail. I cannot risk getting you into trouble, my Sensei. I love you too much to let that happen. And that is why I have to leave, because I wouldn't be able to bear seeing you face and knowing that you will never be mine again._

Lee's signature was all that Gai really recognized in theat note of his devoted student. He felt his chest tighten uncharacteristically, and a cold feeling seep through his body. He had never had these feelings before... they even - he had to admit- frightened him. He read it again, not believing what he had read. _Legally, I cannot be yours. If someone discovers our passion, I will be taken away from you and we will not see each other again. _He shuddered because this was true. If anyone had even walked in on them, they would be separated forever and he would probably be locked up.

Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to take it all in. He looked at the bedroom door, which was closed. This was all so wrong; none of it was supposed to happen. Not to him. Not to Lee. The note scared him so much because he knew each and every word was true. He didn't want to admit it, but Lee had left. And he might never come back.

Two emotions he hated with every cell in his body set into him, making his body tremble and his eyes water.

Fear.

And loss.

The fact he may never see him again; never, ever feel his warmth or look into his eyes scared him. He had lost something he felt he needed to live on.

And it scared him.

**Wow, my chapters are short, no? Oh well, you'll all get over it.**


End file.
